There are many teachings in the prior art of products offering to relieve chronic and temporary back pain. Many of these products have appreciated the value of having the user lie face up with a device elevating the legs while maintaining knee flexion. The invention described herein is an improvement on these such devices. A good example of the prior art is Morrow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,170 granted Mar. 5, 1985. Morrow, although appreciating the advantages of inclining the front surface of a support to support the thighs, failed to appreciate the importance of providing full knee to foot support of the lower leg over rounded or peaked corners in a horizontal position.